customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on ABC (January 29, 1981) Part 1
(Later that night, a familiar car begins arriving while upstairs, Violette continues explaining) * Violette: My uncle's a baron, hates strangers. And he'd be very upset if he-- * (Then, they hear a car noise as Violette gasps) * Violette: Oh my heavens, he's back! He mustn't found you here! * (She slaps the candle down as Linus sees the room beginning to blaze) * Violette: AAHHHH!!!! * Linus: Aaugh! * (He grabs his friend as he hurries to the door) * Linus: Help! Help, help! Help! * (He hurries up to the window with Linus shouting in fear) * Linus: Charlie Brown!! Charlie Brown!! Help!! Please wait!! * (As he keeps shouting, Charlie Brown asleep stirs a bit) * Linus's Voice: Help, help, help! Charlie Brown, help, help! Help, help! * (Charlie Brown awakens) * Linus: (panics) Charlie Brown! Charlie Brown! Help, help! Fire! Charlie Brown! Help, help! Fire! * (Charlie Brown awakens, but gasps as he sees the fire with Linus inside) * Charlie Brown: (panics) Help! Help! * Linus: (coughing) Help! Help! * (The old man comes to the building, but gasps in horror, starting to panic) * Baron: (gasps) Help me! Help me! * (He notices Charlie Brown darting off as he shouts) * Charlie Brown: Fire! Help! Fire! * Baron: Help me! Help me! * (With Charlie Brown, he darts to the bridge as he shouts) * Charlie Brown: Fire, help! Fire! Help! Help! Fire! * (Charlie Brown continues running. Eventually, he comes to the pub door as Charlie Brown shouts with the door opening) * Charlie Brown: Help! Fire at the castle! Fire, fire! Help! Fire! * (Snoopy peeks as Charlie Brown shouts) * Charlie Brown: The castle! Fire, help! Help! Help! * (As he dart off, the two hurry to the firehouse, which is bare, opening the door to the hose before grabbing the hose, rolling painfully to the castle. With Charlie Brown, he darts off to Pierre's place) * Charlie Brown: Help! Help! Help! Fire at the castle! Fire, fire! Help! * (He eventually arrives to the building) * Charlie Brown: Fire, fire! Help! Fire! The castle! Fire, fire! Help! The castle! Fire, fire, fire! * (Eventually, the light turns on as the sleepy ones peek out, noticing Charlie Brown panicking before looking at the burning building) * Charlie Brown: Somebody, help! The castle is on fire! Somebody save the castle! Fire, fire! * (Charlie Brown darts off) * Pierre: I must call the fireman! * (They nod with him darting off) * (Back with Snoopy, he pushes hard as he moans, but looks at Woodstock on top of the wheel. Just as they reach the bridge, Snoopy trips on the rock, but yelps as they fall into the water together. After a few moments, Snoopy, minus Woodstock, comes out of the water as he leaves the hose in the riverbank. Snoopy groans, shivering a bit as he continues pushing the hose toward the castle while the panicking baron runs around more in fear) * Baron: Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! My Violette! Oh! * (The others arrive as they look at the ones trapped) * Linus: HELP! HELP!! * Baron: Help me! Help me! * All: JUMP, LINUS, JUMP!! * Linus: (gasps) JUMP?! Are they crazy? * Violette: Now what? * (Linus helps her up) * Linus: Just stay close. * Violette: Thank you. * (He snatches a blanket, tossing it to the roof area, pulling tightly. They hold on together and land a story below, but yet too high. At the town, the fire alarm is heard as the firetrucks begin heading out and hurrying to the castle. Back at the house, the gang keeps shouting to the ones above) * All: JUMP, LINUS, JUMP!! * (The French boy arrives as he shivers) * Pierre: The fireman are on the road, is Linus safe? * All: JUMP, JUMP! JUMP, LINUS, JUMP!! * (Linus looks at the blanket, snatching it) * Linus: Use my blanket to catch us! * (The item is tossed down as a few of them grabs it) * Children: JUMP! JUMP!! * (Violette jumps together as she shrieks, falling safely on the blanket. Then at that moment, they notice Snoopy arriving. Swiftly, they begin pumping the hose with Linus shouting in fear) * Linus: CHARLIE BROWN! HELP!! HELP!!! HELP!!!! * (Snoopy pushes a tub of water near where the boy is) * Linus: Help! Help! * (He jumps with Linus shrieking) * Linus: AAHHHH!!!! * (He splashes into the water. Swiftly, Snoopy comes close to the fire area) * Snoopy: Alright, let her rip. * (The men push harder and harder while Snoopy notices something wrong. He sees a big bulge on the hose before out comes the water. He shrieks as he flies and splashes around. As he keeps splashing around, Charlie Brown is splashed rapidly before he stops, but frowns at him with Linus taking Charlie Brown's place. Snoopy notices a peculiar-shaped bulge coming out before out splashes the familiar yellow bird holding his golden violin. He plays some dramatic violin music before Snoopy yelps, splashing around a bit before his friends held the two, splattering on the fire. As Woodstock keeps playing his music, Snoopy hears a siren, noticing the firetruck arriving to the castle. Eventually, it comes to the fire while hurrying to put out the fire in all sides)